Within The Game
by TheReaperXSophie
Summary: The aftermath of when I get sucked into my Professor Layton game. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter One: Strange BeginningEpiphany

'Professor Layton' Fanfiction

Within The Game

Chapter One: Strange Beginning/Epiphany

I stared at the Nintendo DS screen, struggling to come to terms with the depth of this puzzle. This was the hardest one that I'd come across. Never mind all the hard calculation puzzles, this one really had me stumped. I narrowed my eyes and started chewing on the stylus with concentration, pondering hard on the question.

"The first is in LIPS but not it HIPS.

The second is in TOCK but not in TICK.

The third is in VILE but not in MILE.

The fourth is in BED but not in BAD.

What is it?"

I sighed deeply.

"Right, okay. Well, lips are on the face, whilst the hips aren't. And tock comes after tick, so it's the second."

An idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Oooh! So, face and second. Two-faced? Oh, yeah!"

I grinned to myself.

"Now, vile and mile. Vile means disgusting, while a mile is a unit of measurement. Hmm, well you can feel disgusted, you can't feel 'mile'. And bed and bad. So, something that isn't bad about bed? Well, sleep is good. So I've got Two-faced, Feel and Sleep."

I thought of how to re-word my findings so they would make sense to the puzzle. And then it came to me. On the touch screen of my DS, I typed in A TIRED MISTRUST, and pressed Submit. The familiar face of Professor Layton came onto the screen, his usual face of concentration. Then another face of concentration. Then a face of uncertainty. And finally, a face of disappointment, his hat tipped to hide his shame. In big blue lettering, the word INCORRECT flashed at me, and in the background, Professor Layton's voice, speaking "Oh my, how embarrassing."

"Argh! This is impossible!" I growled, burying my face in my palm with annoyance. I pulled myself together, and tried the puzzle once again.

"Hmm, let's analyse this more closely. The first is in LIPS but not in HIPS. The first what? Letter?"

I blinked once.

"Letter! Of course, it makes sense now! So that one is L. The second is in TOCK but not in TICK. Easy. O is the answer to that one. The third is in VILE but not in MILE. That would be V. The fourth is in BED but not in BAD. And that makes E. So, L-O-V-E, love? This better work."

I typed in LOVE, and once again hit Submit. Professor Layton appeared again, looking deep in ponder. Then a smile came to his face. And then he pointed out in victory. In big red lettering, the word CORRECT came onto the screen, and Professor Layton said "Critial thinking is the key to success." Now usually after completing a puzzle, the story would continue. But this time, however, the screen of the DS went black, with dark swirls moving around, like a vortex. I looked at it dumbfounded.

"Erm, okay, that's not normal," I stuttered, tapping the screen. Thinking that it might have been an error with the system, I turned off the DS. But to my dismay, the swirling was still there.

"Hey! You there!" a mechanic voice called from the DS. The shock of it made me scream and drop it on the floor. I started to back away from it. The voice began to laugh.

"No need to cower away, what's happening now is a good thing," it explained, "That last puzzle put you through quite a struggle, didn't it? Still, you showed your potential in the end. And I think you deserve something after all that."

"Oh, right. . ." I answered, uncertainty in my voice.

"I'm sending you into the game, so you can live it. A real once in a lifetime oppurtunity."

"You what? How in the name of-"

"Relax. Like I said, it's a good thing. You'll be able to meet the great Professor Layton in the flesh, instead of looking at him on a screen. And you'll be able to converse with him, I'm sure he'll like to meet you. Wouldn't it be great to join the Professor on one of his great investigations?"

I blinked. That would be good. Being in the world of Professor Layton? That would be epic. But all that aside, I still wasn't sure.

"One last thing," the voice said, "The answer to the puzzle you've just done. Keep it in mind. You'll understand why as your adventure progresses."

Before I could answer, the DS began to shudder, and the dark swirls shot out from the screen. They caressed my body, getting tighter, and began to pull me into the DS. The force toppled me over.

"ARGH! STOP, HELP!" I shouted, clawing at the floor. I was sucked into the darkness, and I felt like I was plummetting down and down. My body finally landed hard, hitting my head violently. Then my eyes started to slowly slide shut with unconsiousness.


	2. Chapter Two: The Acquaintance

Chapter Two: The Acquaintance

"Are you alright, my dear? Can you hear me?"

I heard a familiar voice calling me as I began to wake. I opened my eyes, and I was met by the dark, mysterious eyes of Professor Layton. I blinked twice, then opened them wider.

_So it's actually happened, _I thought to myself, _my DS actually sucked me into the game, and the Professor is actually looming over me at the minute. . ._

"Oh, thank goodness," the Professor said with a sigh of relief as I began to sit up, "I thought I was going to have a deceased young girl on my hands."

"Hmm, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" I answered, a slight chuckle in my voice. The Professor smiled, then helped me to my feet.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he began, "I am Prof-"

"Professor Hershel Layton, world-renowned archaeologist and enthusiast of puzzles." I blurted out, finishing his sentence.

"Well. . .yes!" the Professor answered, sounding impressed, "How do you know that, young miss?"

"Erm. . ."

_Because you're actually a character in a game I play way too much._

"Well, you know, the papers and that," I managed to answer, "You're quite well known, you know."

"Ha ha ha," rich laughter escaped his lips, "Yes, my apologises, I often forget that I've become quite the celebrity. A gentleman never lets success go his head, you know."

"Well, of course," I said, agreeing with him.

"Now, what do I call you?" the Professor asked me, "You seem like a fine young woman, I'm sure you have a fine name to match."

I paused. An sudden instinct told me that I shouldn't use my real name in this alternate world.

"Erm, Victoria," I replied, "Victoria Belladonna."

"Miss Victoria Belladonna," the Professor repeated, "And what a fine name it is."

The Professor took my hand and kissed it gently, in his most gentlemanly fashion. This made me blush. The finery of my new name could not be said for what I was wearing. To the Professor, a black t-shirt with baggy jeans probably didn't seem all that lady-like. But he hadn't said anything about my clothing yet. Unless that didn't matter to him.

"And how old would Miss Belladonna be?" the Professor questioned.

_Better lie about that aswell._

"Well, I'm twenty," I answered.

"Really, my dear?" he asked, "You look younger."

_Yeah. Three years younger._

"Now, I insist that you come back to my house for a nice cup of tea," the Professor explained, "Because, I really don't mean to offend you, young miss, but you look rather worse for wear."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I apologised, "I wasn't expecting to just wake up in the middle of the street."

_Not by a long shot._

"Well, come with me and you can talk about it," he insisted, "It's not far from here."

He extended his elbow to me, and I held onto it. As he guided me through the streets of London, a question popped into my head.

_Where are Luke and Flora?_


	3. Chapter Three: T, B and L N

Chapter Three: Tea, Biscuits and Leaving Notes

We soon arrived at the Professor's house, the windows adorned with purple flowers, and a small exquisite garden at the front. The front door had a Neo-Victorian appearance to it, with modern fixtures to adapt to modern life. The Professor walked towards to the door, me following close behind, but then stopped, and then turned to face me.

"Now, before I can let you in," the Professor began, "I wonder if you can solve this puzzle for me, just to show that the you're a fine and bright young woman on the inside, aswell as the outside."

"Oh, really?" I asked, folding my arms and smirking, "Well, go on then, hit me."

"Ronald's mother has four children," the Professor explained, "The first three are called April, May, and June. What is the fourth one called?"

An expression of deep thought clouded over my face.

_July, isn't it? No, too obvious, erm. Ronald's mother has. . .oh right!_

"Ronald," I answered, "Ronald's mother has four children, Ronald being one of those children, so it's April, May, June and Ronald."

"Very good, Miss Belladonna," the Professor cheered, "Now please, come right this way."

I stepped into the Professors house, and found that the inside was as lovely as the outside. The Neo-Victorian theme continued within the house, that being the furniture, the wallpaper, and even the cutlery. The dark colours of the house left me breathless.

"Professor, you're house, it's beautiful," I exclaimed, "Neo-Victorian if I'm correct."

"That you are, young miss," he said proudly, "The time of the Victorians saw an era of gentlemen more profound than todays society, and so I designed my living space around it. Old-fashioned, yes, but it's my little piece of Heaven."

The Professor then turned and walked into a small kitchen, leaving me in the living-room. I took a seat on the deep red sofa, and slowly exaled, a small smile on my face.

_This is amazing. He's better than I thought he was. I can't believe my luck!_

A niggling question from earlier came back into my head.

_I'll ask him when he comes back in._

The Professor came back into the living room with a bone-china tray, and set it on top of the small wooden table in front of the sofa. Upon it were a nicely decorated tea-pot with cups to match, pots of sugar and milk, and small plate of assorted biscuits.

"Ooh, nice," I smiled, as the Professor took a seat next to me, "A cup of tea, and a biscuit to dip. Nothing can beat that."

"Ha ha, I'm glad you think so," the Professor chuckled, "It feels good to know that a younger generation can apprieciate tea."

"Younger generation? I'm seve-, err, twenty, remember."

_My God. Now I know why people shouldn't lie._

"Now, Miss Victoria," the Professor began, "Could you please explain to me why I found you lying in the middle of the street? The streets of London are dangerous, you know, anything could have happened to you."

_Well, my Nintendo DS sucked me in so I could come and meet you. Ha ha, I wonder how much of a freak you would think I am if I told you that._

"Well, as far as I can remember," I explained, slowly stirring some sugar into my tea, "I was taking a stroll, you know, just on my own. Then I remember feeling a bit dizzy, and my legs felt weak. And after that, all I remember is waking up in the middle of the street with you leaning over me."

I took a sip of tea, which felt quite nice, the sweetness of the brew gently going down my throat.

"Hmm, you must have been feeling a bit ill, my dear," the Professor said, also taking a sip of his tea, "But never the less, you seem okay now."

I nodded, taking another sip. The next few minutes were spent in silence, me and the Professor enjoying our brews. I took a bourbon biscuit and dipped it into the cup, then munched on it delicately.

"Erm, Professor," I began to ask, "Where is your apprentice? I was under the impression that a young boy by the name of Luke Triton usually helps you when investigating."

The Professor paused.

"And, erm, what about Flora Reinhold?" I continued, "Apparently a young woman also travels with you, a girl with that name."

The Professor took a deep breath, then slowly exaled. There was a hint of worry in his dark eyes.

"Luke and Flora, well, they left this morning," he explained, "I got up this morning and found two notes waiting for me. . ."

He rifled through his coat pocket, and produced two hand written notes. He handed them to me. One of them was from Luke, and read,

_"Layton, sorry about the sudden departure, but I'm needed back at home, from Luke."_

The other note was from Flora, and read,

_"Layton, I'm missing my family, I've gone back to St. Mystere, from Flora."_

"Oh. . ." was all I managed to say.

The Professor sighed, then clasped his hands together.

"I'm really not certain about these notes," he said, "They were both written in that same scribbly hand writing, and they both address me as 'Layton', and. ."

". . .and you don't think it was them who wrote it, do you?" I asked.

The Professor slowly shook his head, then stood up. Just then, the telephone began to ring, and the Professor quickly went to answer it.

"Hello," he said, "This is Professor Hershel Layton speaking. . ."

I placed my finished cup of tea on the table and looked out of the window.

_Poor Professor. He's really worried about them two. I feel so bad for him._

"Victoria! Come quickly!" the Professor announced, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me outside."

"Professor, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned, "Where are we going?"

"St. Mystere."


	4. Chapter Four: Here She Lies

Chapter Four: Here She Lies

As the Laytonmobile made a speedy journey through the rambling English hills, the Professor sported an expression of concern, worry, and dismay on his face. I sat beside him, occasionally glancing out of the window to the shrubbery landscape. Every now and then I looked over at the Professor. His constant expression was being to worry me. Something about the phone call he'd just recieved was obviously very important. I sighed, then turned my attention back to the window.

_This is Luke's seat, _a thought randomly came, _Luke should be sitting here. And Flora should be in the back seat. What's happening?_

Since the phone call, neither me or the Professor had said a word.

_Time to break the silence._

"Professor, what was that phone call about?" I asked, making the Professor jump slightly, as he had become consumed by the silence, "Why are we going to St. Mystere?"

"Something's happened to Flora," he replied, not taking his stern eyes off the road.

"Oh my God, something bad?" I asked again, although I didn't need to. I could see it in the Professor's eyes.

"Yes. . .yes, something bad," he answered, "Although Lady Dahlia wasn't clear about what had happened. She sounded very upset, as if she was about to be reduced to tears. Oh, I do hope Flora is alright. . ."

We soon arrived in St. Mystere, the drawbridge already open for our arrival. I followed the Professor through the village, and he showed no hesitation in getting to the Manor. My eyes darted around the village. The villagers of St. Mystere were glaring at us with eyes of sorrow. They already knew what had happened to Flora, and were showing pity towards us.

_This is bad. They don't want us to know._

We approached the door of the Manor. The Professor gave three loud knocks, and almost instantly, the door was opened by Matthew.

"Oh, Professor Layton, finally," he said, a deep quiver in his voice.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Matthew," the Professor said, "I came as soon as I could."

He gently pushed me forward.

"This is Victoria," he explained, "She's, erm, she's a new apprentice of mine."

I violently shook my head 'round to face him, my face saying 'erm. . .what?'

He narrowed his eyes at me, as if to say 'just play along with it.'

Matthew meerly nodded at me, then led us upstairs to Flora's bed chamber. Lady Dahlia was stood outside the room, her whole body shaking, and her skin white and pastey. You could tell she had just had a shock.

"She's in there. . ." she managed to splutter before running downstairs, tears streaming down her face.

"Professor. . .she was distraught," I exclaimed, "I don't like the sound of this. . ."

"Neither do I," the Professor agreed, gently squeezing my shoulder, "Come now, we must see Flora."

He slowly entered Flora's room, me behind, both of us stricken with sick antisipation. Within the room was a four-poster bed, upon which Flora was laid. We stepped closer to the bed, then the Professor sat down at the foot of it. Flora's body was frail, thin and wasted. Her brunette hair was out of it's normal up-do, and sprawled out around her head. Her hands were clasped together and laid upon her stomach. There was no sign of movement.

"Professor. . .she's. . ." I began to stutter, "She's. . .no, she's not. . ."

"Yes, my dear," the Professor sighed, respectfully removing his top hat, and holding it against his chest, "She's passed."

A deep sadness ran through the Professor. He ran a hand down Flora's stone cold skin. The silence creeped over us once more. I placed a sympathetic hand on the Professor's shoulder, my eyes still on Flora. The door of the bedroom then opened, and Matthew walked in.

"Matthew," the Professor said, standing up and placing his hat back on, "What happened to her?"

"I'm afraid I can't be certain, Professor," Matthew replied, "She arrived in the village this morning, looking very healthy and happy to see us. And then, she was cooking in the kitchen, and suddenly keeled over. She showed no sign of how she died. . ."

"What time did she. . .you know," I asked, remembering I was now an 'apprentice'.

"Eleven fourty seven," Matthew answered, "But like I said, the cause of death is still unknown."

"Thank you, Matthew," the Professor said, "And I assure, Victoria and I will get to the bottom of this."

_Oh my God, he was being serious. I'm his apprentice now._

Matthew nodded once, then showed us out. As soon as we stepped out of the Manor, the Professor placed both his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"Victoria," he began, "I know not long ago we were just two strangers in the street, but I urge to come with me. Be my apprentice, I need your help to solve the cause of Flora's death. I trust, you're intellegent, I know you'll do well. Please, come with me."

I stared back into his pleading eyes.

_This is actually happening. Accept it, he needs you._

"Of course, Professor," I accepted.

A sigh of happiness escaped the Professor, and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Come now, young apprentice," he said as he began to make his way back to the Laytonmobile, "We have much to do."

I bit my lip, smiled, then followed him.


	5. Chapter Five: Flicker Of Attraction

Chapter Five: Flicker of Attraction

"Ahh, I needed that," the Professor sighed after taking a sip of tea. We had gotten back from St. Mystere, and the shock of losing poor Flora meant for another tea break. I didn't mind, a nice milky brew was a favourite of mine, and tea did seem to help the Professor in times of stress. He then placed his finished cup upon the table.

"Now then," he continued, "We won't be returning to St. Mystere until the morning, by which then we'll be less shaken up, and ready to perform a post-mortem on Miss Reinhold. In this circumstance, you are welcome to stay here the night, Miss Belladonna, as I have a spare room. It is up to you entirely, you need not if you don't want to."

I too put my empty cup of tea on the table.

_I've got no choice. I can't exactly go home, can I? It's a bit hard when you're in an alternate world. And there's no where here, either. I can't see the harm in staying here._

"Yeah, sure, Professor," I replied, "I'll stay here, sounds delectable."

"Very well then, Victoria," he nodded, "The spare room is left at the top of the stairs. You're welcome to have a look, see if it's to your liking."

I nodded once, stood up, and started ascending the stairs. I held onto the mahogany banister until I reached the top. I then turned to the left, and found myself at a white door, which was completely shut. I took hold of the silver knob, twisted it, then pushed open the door. I stepped into the room. The spare room wasn't at all big, and consisted only of a single bed, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. The walls weren't decorated, just painted white, and had curtains upon the windows to match. The carpet was a pale blue.

_Not much, but it'll do. I'll only be sleeping in here anyway._

I exited the spare room, closing the door behind me. I tip-toed towards the balcony of the stairs, and peered down at the Professor from in between the bars. He had made himself another cup of tea, not taking an interest that I was still upstairs. With that in mind, I decided to explore the rest of the first floor. The first door I came across had a small, nicely decorated sign nailed to it, stating 'Bathroom'. Knowing what that room was, I went to the next one. This door was slightly ajar, and I slowly entered the room. Contrary to the spare room, this bedroom had many touches of character.

_This must be the Professor's bedroom._

The walls of this room were painted lilac, which matching curtains, and the carpet was a sort of beigey colour. Upon the walls were maps, newspaper articles, university degree's, and many other things the Professor held dear. My main focus in the room, however, was the double bed against the back wall. The sheets were a deep red, and the covers were made up on one side. I tilted my head in focus.

_No wife or girlfriend then, Professor?_

It was obvious that the Professor didn't share this room, and with that, I left. Apart from the spare room and the Professor's room, there were no other bedrooms in the house.

_No children either. But I fail to believe that you live alone._

There was one door left, right at the end of the corridor. I walked towards it, then took hold of the knob. I tried to twist it, but it was locked. I sighed in frustration.

_What's behind that door? And why is it locked? Hmm, I'll have to ask the Professor later._

With all the rooms explored, I headed back downstairs. By now, the Professor was on his third cup. I chuckled as I poured myself one.

"Professor, you know there's such thing as caffeine addiction, don't you?" I asked him, "Do you always drink this much?"

"Yes I do, Miss Belladonna," he replied, in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone of voice, "But it's healthier for me then drowning my sorrows with alcohol."

_The devil's poison, as I like to call it._

"Oh! Indeed Professor," I agreed, "Yeah, I'd choose a steaming cuppa over a beer any day."

The Professor turned to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"You're a smart one, Victoria," he explained, "I haven't met a young woman such as yourself for a long while."

"Yeah, British girls with morals are quite rare," I said.

The Professor then took my hands in his, and looked me in the eyes.

"Most young women fall to those 'unruly necessities' because of peer pressure. They have peers who do that sort of thing, so they feel they must do them as well in order to 'fit in'. You, Victoria, you know well. You know you do not need them. I have faith in you, but please promise me you'll stay sensible and mature. I can't bear to see an innocent girl such as yourself deteriorate because of other's."

His eyes were still on mine, and I melted.

_My God, you have lovely eyes. And your hands are really soft._

"Of course, Professor," I promised, feeling a blush creeping on my cheeks. I turned away to try and hide it.

"Thank you, Miss Belladonna," the Professor said, letting my hands go.

I pretended to sneeze to try to shoo my blush away, then turned back to the Professor.

"Urm, whilst I was upstairs," I began, "I did a bit of exploring, I hope you didn't mind. Anyhow, I noticed you live alone."

The Professor's smile faded.

"Yes, I live alone," he replied, "I try not to dwell on it, it's just that the right person hasn't turned up yet. I sometimes wonder if they ever will."

"Oh. ." I sympathised. I felt bad for asking.

"Anything else you want to ask?" he asked me.

"Err, there's a room upstairs that's locked. What's that?"

"Ahh yes, that's my observatory, for when I wish to stargaze. I'll show another time perhaps, as it is getting quite late."

"Sure, Professor," I said, then turned to window to see the darkening sky.


	6. Chapter Six: Nighttime

Chapter Six: Night-time

My body failing to tire, I turned in the alien single bed to face the window. The full moon shone a beam through the open panes, giving a chilling glow to the room. I then rolled onto my back to face the ceiling, and thought about the multiple turn of events I had encountered earlier that day.

_I've changed my name to Victoria Belladonna. I've 'aged' three years. The deceased body of Flora Reinhold was bestowed on me. I'm now part of an investigation. Not mention I'm now in an alternate world, and somehow achieved to become Professor Layton's apprentice._

I tossed in the bed once more, to lie on my front. I propped myself up on my elbows, leaning my head on my hands.

_This is sod's law, you know that? In a minute, you're going to wake up in your own bed, in the real world. _

A look of content spread over my face.

_Except I won't wake up. 'Cause this isn't a dream. Next time you wake up, you'll be here again._

I listened carefully, and heard the soft footsteps of the Professor creeping to his bedroom. He yawned lightly, then I heard the door of his bedroom close. I bit my lip, trying to conceal a smile.

_The way he looked into my eyes earlier. Those dark eyes of kindess, sorrow, want. And his hands. Gentle and soft. Caring. I never realised until now how ravishingly handsome he was._

The smile faded, and my eyes became stern.

_Smooth. A thing for the Professor. 'Cause that's not going to make the situation more weirder than it already is. . ._

I blinked.

_I only said he was handsome. It doesn't mean anything. . ._

I blinked again.

_Sure it doesn't. . ._

I shook my head.

_Great. Now I'm having an internal conflict. Just forget about the whole thing, yeah?_

My eyelids were now beginning to grow heavy, so I turned in the bed one last time onto my side. As I began to fall into a slumber, one last thought came to my restless mind.

_Am I ever going home?_


	7. Chapter Seven: Investigation Begins

Chapter Seven: Investigation Begins

"Victoria? Victoria, my dear, wake up. It's time to go."

I was awoke by the soft whispers of the Professor. I opened my eyes to see him sat on the edge of the bed, gently nudging my shoulder to wake me. I sat up, then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, getting off the bed, "One can sometimes find it difficult to slumber when in a new environment."

"Oh, yeah thanks, Professor," I said, my voice croaky with morning, "Did I sleep in? Sorry, I don't have a watch, and-"

"It's quite alright, my dear," he assured me, "It's a quarter past nine, so as soon as you're up and ready, well make our way to St. Mystere."

He smiled, then left the room, leaving me to get ready.

The Laytonmobile pulled up alongside the drawbridge at St. Mystere. I stepped out of the vehicle and inhaled the morning air.

"Plan of action, Professor?" I asked. I wasn't sure whether I was nervous or excited about this, but by the by, I knew it felt right.

"Ah yes, Miss Belladonna," the Professor replied, "I'm going to head towards the Reinhold Manor, and I'm going to begin the post-mortem on poor Miss Flora right away."

He then took out a small note-pad and pencil from his coat pocket.

"And these are for you," he continued, passing the items to me, "I want you to make your way around the village, and ask the residents of St. Mystere whether they have any information on Flora, that be her arrival yesterday morning to her death. Have you got all that, Victoria?"

"Gather information from the villagers about Flora, got it, Professor," I said, putting the note-pad in my back trouser pocket, and tucking the pencil behind my ear.

"Very well, young miss," answered the Professor, "You have your duties, now don't let me down."

He gave a side-ways smile, winked, then made his way to the Manor. I felt my face getting hot, then turned around quickly. A goofy, embarrassed smile came to my lips.

_Eiiii! Whoa, he winked at me. Wow, oh my God. . ._

I then stood up straight, wiped the stupid smile off my face, and a look of annoyance entered my eyes.

_For Heaven's sake, you have really got to get a grip. 'Ooo, he winked at me.' Yeah, so? A wink is a gesture that everyone does, just calm yourself._

Agreeing with my last thought of conscience, I decided to make my way towards the village. Contary to yesterday, when it was rather morbid, the village was bustling today. I looked around and recognised many of the residents. The first one I spotted was Stachenscarfen. He didn't seem to be doing a lot, so I decided to ask him first.

_Remember, don't actually call him Stachenscarfen. In this world, you don't actually know each other._

"Erm, excuse me, sir?" I asked, gently tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me. He was a lot shorter in the flesh.

"Sir? I ain't no sir!" he exclaimed, "I'm Stachenscarfen, but call me Stachen, everybody does."

"Oh, alright, Stachen," I answered, "I wonder if you could help me. I'm Victoria Belladonna, and I've just travelled here with Professor Layton to investigate Flora Reinhold's death."

"Oh I see, you're the Professor little helper, eh?"

"Err, something like that. Anyway, could you maybe give me some information about Flora, possibly before she died?"

"Hmm," Stachen mused, "Well, maybe I can, and maybe I can't. It depends. How good are you at solving puzzles?"

_Oh great. . ._

"Solve this puzzle, and the info is yours."

"Fine, what's the puzzle then?"

"It has a mouth but no face. It runs, but has no legs. And it has a bed, but it doesn't sleep. What is it?"

_Haha, I've heard this one before. Surprisingly easy if you think about it._

"Stachen, I believe the answer is, a river," I said boldly.

"Correct. Anyway, as promised, here's some info."

I grabbed the note-pad and pencil ready.

"As soon as she arrived yesterday, I knew something wasn't right," Stachen began, "She wasn't walking right, she seemed, I dunno, sorta stiff. And her eyes. They weren't all sparkly like they used to be. They looked all dull and void. But that's all I know. After that, she went straight towards the manor."

I scribbled down Stachen's words.

"Thank you, you've been a real help," I praised, "I must press on, thanks again."

I left Stachen, then headed towards Crouton's Cafe. I had a feeling that Ramon would have more information, and I knew he usually hanged around near there. I approached the cafe, and as I suspected, Ramon was there, just about to leave.

I ran up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, I wonder if you could help me."

It's Ramon, dear, and I'll be happy to help. I heard from the other villagers you were helping Layton."

"Oh, good."

"I remember Flora arriving. This dark coloured vehicle pulled up outside the village, near the woodland area. I remember seeing a lot of smoke, as if someone was trying to conceal the car. Anyway, then the door opened, and poor Miss Reinhold was pushed out. As soon as she hit the ground, the car sped off without a trace. Now, I've had some bad taxi services in my time, but that was just weird."

"Oo, thanks very much," I said, writing down Ramon's description, "I've got to run." And again, I left to find more information. I gathered that Matthew would be the most help, so I made my way towards the manor.

_Hmm, I wonder how the Professor's doing._

I found Matthew wandering about the manor grounds. He seemed disturbed, as he was yesterday, and looked like he was trying to clear his mind.

"Matthew," I greeted, "Nice to see you again."

"And you, Miss. . .Victoria, was it?"

"It was," I smiled, "I understand if you would rather not talk about it, but if you could tell me anything about Flora's death, it would be very helpful for the Professor's investigation."

Matthew sighed, then wiped his brow.

"Indeed, I would rather wallow instead of speak, however, I would like to know how young Miss Reinhold passed away," he began, "As I said yesterday, she was happily cooking away in the kitchen, then she went all limp and keeled over. It was weird though, as soon as the clock said it was eleven fourty seven, I heard a very quiet, sort of click sound, and then she went. . ."

With that, Matthew walked away from me, continuing his lonesome walk. I read over my notes from the villagers.

_Strange dark car, that drove right away when Flora got out. Stiff movement. Lifeless eyes. She clicked when she died. . ._

Then it hit me.

"Professor!" I called, then ran inside the manor.


	8. Chapter Eight: Unveiling The Cyborg

Chapter Eight: Unveiling The Cyborg

"Professor! PROFESSOR!"

I was sure my frantic shouts were heard thoughout the whole of St. Mystere, not that I cared. Realisation had just back-handed me across the face, and I needed to tell the Professor of my findings. I ran up the stairs, two at a time, then skidded to a halt outside Flora's bed chambers. I pushed open the door with great force, slightly panting from the running. As the door banged against the wall, the Professor looked up from his work. His face was content, as was mine. Our eyes met, and in unison,

"Robot!"

We then exchanged slight laughter, with hints of relief and happiness. I began to walk towards him, closing the door behind me.

"Well done, my dear," he praised, standing up off the bed. He generally sounded very proud of me.

"It was easy, Professor," I said, shrugging my shoulders, feeling a little embarrassed of the appraisal, "I just had to ask the right people."

The Professor then approached me. He extended his arms around me, in a small embrace.

"I knew you had potential," he whispered.

I smiled, and returned the embrace. I inhaled his cologne, which had a minty essence to it. I was happy, no one had shown this much care and affection towards me in a while. After a minute passed, the Professor realised what he'd just done, and hastily pulled his arms away. His cheeks were tinted red, and he was trying hard to conceal it.

"I-I'm frightful sorry, Victoria," he apologised, a slight tremor in his voice, "That, that wasn't meant to happen, I just, well-"

"It's fine," I said, interrupting him, for his own accord, "I'm sure it was a spur of the moment, Professor, it's not a big deal."

_Hmm, you're doing well, aren't you? Don't you usually have fan-girl seizures when you and the Professor share 'moments'?_

My lip curled with annoyance.

_Shut up._

"Anyway," continued the Professor, "Yes, it seems that young Miss Flora here is actually a robot, and rather than died, she malfunctioned. Could I see your notes, Victoria?"

I nodded, and retrieved the notes from my back pocket. He scanned through them, and nodded with approval.

"Yes, it seems you asked the right residents. Quite surprising when you don't know the village. I am impressed."

_Yeah. . .not quite, Professor._

"What about you, Professor?" I asked, "How did you find out?"

"Ah, yes," he said, leading me towards the bed, "Just take a look."

I looked down at Flora. Nothing. I couldn't see anything. I blinked once, then looked again. I still couldn't see.

"Erm, I can't see anything."

"Look closer, particularly the hair."

I gently took hold of a clump of Flora's hair, and looked. I also felt them between my fingers. It wasn't soft, like hair should be.

"This is, synthetic hair?" I asked.

"Correct," the Professor said, "Synthetic hair planted into the scalp to resemble Flora's hair. And that's not the only thing."

The Professor then gently took hold of the body, and flipped it over. He moved the hair out of the way, to reveal a timer on the back of the neck.

"The timer was set to eleven fourty seven," he continued, "When the time came, the power was disconnected, and to the untrained eye, it appeared that she died."

"Whoa," I said, dumbfounded, "Well, what now?"

"We need to find Bruno, a robot specialist that lives around here. He seems like the only person who would know anything about this."

The Professor started towards the door. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Professor. . ." I began, "It's all well and good that it was a robot that died. But, that doesn't tell us where the real Flora is."

"I know, my dear," he replied, sighing, "But one thing at a time, I suppose."

We left the bedroom, then walked down the stairs. We spotted Matthew on the ground floor."

"Matthew, my good man! Great news!" The Professor called as we approached him.

"Oh?" Matthew asked, slightly confused.

"It wasn't Miss Reinhold, it was a robot! A robot Flora was made, and it malfunctioned."

"Oh?" Matthew said again, shocked and relieved at the same time, "Well, that's fantastic, that's so relieving! Oh, but what about the real Miss Reinhold?"

"Don't worry, he'll soon find her," the Professor assured, "You wouldn't happen to know where Bruno is, would you?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor, but Bruno had been out of town for quite some time. He didn't say where he was going."

The Professor sighed with frustration.

"Hmm, no worries, we'll have to track him down. Don't worry, Matthew, Flora will soon be safe again."

Matthew nodded, a small smile spread on his face.

The Professor and I then made our way back to the Laytonmobile. I yawned.

"Tired, Miss Belladonna?" the Professor asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, a little," I replied. He laughed.

"Well, you'd better get used to it. Our days on investigating are far from over, and they're about to get a lot more tiring."


	9. Chapter Nine: A Goodnight Tenderness

Chapter Nine: A Goodnight Tenderness

I must have dropped off when the Professor and I headed home. One minute, we're were at the very outerskirts of St. Mystere, the sky was a furious red, and the sun was slowing disappearing behind the horizon. Then, I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second, and when I opened them, a bright full moon had taken the sun's place in the darkened sky, and we were back at the Professor's home.

"Ha ha, welcome back, Victoria," the Professor chuckled beside me, "You dozed off, my dear. Although, I can hardly blame you. It does take it out of you, after all. Why don't we go inside, have a cup of tea, then you can head off to bed. Does that sound okay?"

I gave him a tired nod, then followed him into the house. As the Professor disappeared off into the kitchen, I slumped onto the red sofa. I felt like a little girl again. Dozing off on a car journey. Having a 'bed-time' drink before being sent off to bed. I smiled, and slightly shook my head at the thought.

"Alright, my dear?" The Professor asked, returning with two cups of tea. He handed one to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Just then, I saw you shaking your head."

"Oh right!" I gave a small laugh, "That, oh, I was just reminiscing."

"Oh?" The Professor answered, after taking a sip of tea, "Well, what about?"

I sighed happily, then shrugged my shoulders in a shy manner.

"Just..the whole bedtime routine when I was little. You know, someone making a drink, your eyelids start to get heavy. Then before you go bed, you get a goodnight kiss, and a 'sweet dreams' from who-ever. And then you go off to sleep." I paused, taking a sip of tea, "Now I'm all grown up, I don't get that anymore. I suppose in a way, it's a good thing. But sometimes, I miss it."

"I know exactly what you mean, Victoria," The Professor replied, "It's not much, but it's the little things in life that we miss as we get older. When we're younger, we take all those things for granted. Then, the years fly by, and they just disappear."

I nodded in agreement. I drank the last of my tea, placing the cup on the table.

"So, this Bruno guy," I began to the Professor, "Will he have a lead on why Flora went missing, and why a robot was put in her place?"

"My intuition thinks so," he answered, "Bruno is a robot specialist, and the robot replacing Flora looked a lot like one of his specimens. However, if you remember, Matthew told us Bruno hasn't been in St. Mystere for quite some time. We just need the tiniest clue on where he might of headed, then we begin to look for him."

"Sounds like a plan, Professor," I agreed. I stood up from the sofa and stretched, "I'm going to head off to bed, Professor, I'll see you in the morning."

"Very well, my dear, goodnight," he replied.

I walked away, then began dragging my weary body up the staircase. I had never been so ready for bed in my life. I finally got to the top, then went to open my door.

"Victoria. ." I heard the Professor say softly behind me. I turned my head suddenly. I didn't hear him follow me up the stairs.

_Wow, he has silent footsteps._

"Yeah?" I asked.

For a moment he did nothing, merely looked at me with his dark, mysterious eyes. He had a look of thought on his face. He then placed a hand on my shoulder, and quickly, gave me a small, soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Belladonna," he whispered, then quickly disappeared into his bedroom. I stood dumbfounded, trying to decide whether what just happened was real or not. I raised my hand, and then gently stroked the cheek the Professor kissed me on with my fingertips. I smiled, and tryed to conceal a small laugh I felt raising in my throat. Then, I finally entered my room, then collasped on the bed, happy and content.


	10. Chapter Ten: Luke's Return

Chapter Ten: Luke's Return

My eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shone through the window. I sat up in the bed, then stretched out the stiffness from my body. The memories from the previous night were still fresh in my mind. I touched my cheek softly, and felt the warmth of my blushing. I knew I had small feelings towards the Professor, but the kiss had made them much stronger.

_This is wrong. This shouldn't be happening._

The redness from my cheeks disappeared. I sighed.

_But it is happening. You've got to accept it._

I bit my lip happily.

_You're falling for him._

I shook my head and chuckled light-heartedly. I looked over to the clock on the wall. It read nine thirty. I decided to get up, so I got dressed, then headed downstairs. I could see that the Professor was already up, as normal. He was sat upon the sofa, his chin against one hand, as if he were deep in thought. He didn't particulary look like he was concentrating, as his eyes weren't focused on anything. He sensed me, then blinked once and turned his head towards me. At the sight of me, his eyes grew wide, then he violently turned his head away again. I could see a tint of red upon his cheeks, and I smiled.

_He's embarrassed about last night. Bless him._

"Victoria. ." the Professor began, "About our, erm, 'moment' last night, well. . ."

"Professor, if you're about to apologise, then don't." I said, a smile on my face.

The Professor turned towards me, a slight awe in his face.

"What do you-"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You're acting as if something bad happened. Last night, it felt. .nice."

He then extended from the sofa and approached me. He held my arms in his.

"Are you sure, my dear?" he questioned, "You're not just pretend-"

"Of course not, Professor," I replied, "It was nice, honestly."

The Professor then sighed happily, and smiled back at me. His dark orbs found my hazel ones, and we spent what felt like an eternity trapped in each other's gaze. It was only until the doorbell sounded that we were brought out of our small daze.

"I wonder who that is," pondered the Professor, "Victoria, could you attend to the door? I'll put some tea on."

I nodded my head, then walked towards the door. I opened it, then peered outside. On the doorstep, stood a young boy I recognised, dressed in blue.

_Luke!_

"Oh! Er, do I have the wrong house?" he asked when he saw me.

"Luke? Is that you?" The Professor's voice came from within the house.

"Professor!" Luke exclaimed. He barged past me to get inside.

_Charming_, I thought, as I closed the door.

"Luke, my boy! Where did you disappear off to?" asked the Professor.

"Didn't you get my notes, Professor?" Luke asked, sitting down on the sofa, "Well, it was a bit of a surprise when Flora had to leave too! She was in such a hurry to get back to St. Mystere that she asked me if I would write her note for her. Oh, I must apologise for my appaling handwriting on those notes, it was so dark that I could hardly see what I was writing!"

"Ah, never mind, my boy," smiled the Professor, "You're here now."

I continued to stand near the doorway, and as the Professor and Luke talked, I felt invisible.

"Actually Professor, there's a reason why I came back," Luke began, this time sounding more serious, "You've probably heard about Flora, and her robot replica."

"Yes, Luke," the Professor replied, "In fact, me and Victoria went to invest-"

"Victoria?" Luke asked, sounding confused.

Hearing my name, I stepped forward into Luke's view.

"Err, hi. . ." I greeted, awkardly.

"Luke, in your absence, I needed someone to help me investigate the robot Flora. I met Victoria, and she has been most helpful."

I walked over to Luke, then extended my hand to him.

"Victoria Belladonna," I stated, "It's nice to finally meet you."

He took my hand and smiled.

"Luke Triton. The pleasure's mine."

The Professor smiled, looking generally pleased that me and Luke had become acquainted.

"So, you were saying, Luke?" he asked Luke.

"Yes. Professor, Victoria, I have some information about Flora, and why she was replaced by a robot."

"Go on," urged the Professor.

"Well, it started after our investigation at St. Mystere. The villagers had become enraged at the fact that they were all robots. They began to take it out on Bruno, the sole creator of the robots. They ran him out of St. Mystere, threatening him never to return. He then ran into Flora, who was of course going back to the village. Bruno was angry for what the residents had done to him, so he kidnapped poor Flora, created a robot of her, and sent that to St. Mystere instead. He also had the robot self-malfuntion, as to give the illusion that Flora had died. He seemed nice when we met him, Professor, I didn't think he had it in him."

"Hmm," the Professor mused, "Very good research, my boy, I'm impressed."

"Yeah, that's shed the light a bit on the whole thing," I contributed, "But, do you know where Bruno is now?"

"Unfortunately not, though now I'm hoping the three of us could work on that together."

"But of course, my boy," the Professor exclaimed, "Now, all this comotion calls for I drink I think."

"Oo, I'll have a tea please, Professor," Luke answered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" I asked Luke.

"Tea," he answered, "I love it!"

_That's strange. . ._


	11. Chapter Eleven: Dancing Under The Stars

Chapter Eleven: Dancing Under The Stars

After several pots of tea, the three of us finally conjured up a plan to find Bruno. Looking into Luke's research, we found that a few bystanders had witnessed Bruno coming to and fro a small alleyway, within the next village over from St. Mystere. Luke was going to take a night watch over the village, keeping a surveillance over Bruno, seeing what he's up to. When Bruno goes into the alleyway, Luke was to contact the Professor, and then we would go.

"Do you think the plan is plausable, Professor?" asked Luke, putting down what must have been his fifth cup of tea.

"Indeed I do, my boy," replied the Professor, "Until we are sure that Bruno is in one place, we cannot ask about Flora's kidnapping. Victoria, do you have any queries about it?"

"Hmm," I mused, "Not that I can think of, Professor. It seems like a very decent plan. Although..."

I turned my attention to Luke.

"...are you sure you'll be okay? You know, on your own, at night..."

"Of course!" Luke replied, with great enthusiasum, "I'm an apprentice of the great Professor Layton! I'm prepared for anything!"

"Very well," the Professor said, "Well, the sun has set now, are you okay to go now?"

"Sure thing, Professor!" replied Luke.

He stood up from the sofa, and began to make his way to the door. Just before he opened the door, he turned to us.

"Professor, Victoria, have a nice night," he said, then made his way out the door. For a few moments, an awkard silence hovered around me and the Professor. We tried to avoid looking at each other, but miserably failed. It was me who decided to break the silence.

"So, what now, Professor?"

"Well, wait for Luke's call I suppose," he replied. He then came at sat next to me on the sofa.

"Would you like to do anything?" He asked me, smiling,"Just to pass the time, I'm sure Luke won't be calling for quite some time."

I smiled.

_Oh yes, you and Professor could do a great deal with some 'alone time' haha!_

I shook my head.

_Shut up, conscience!_

Then I remembered something.

"Can we go and see your observatory?" I asked, "I'd really like that."

"Of course, my dear," the Professor agreed, "It is a lovely night tonight, I'm sure it's perfect for viewing."

He then lightly grasped onto my wrist, then led me upstairs. We approached the door to the observatory, and the Professor unlocked it, and we went inside. There wasn't much in the room; just a window that stretched the length of a whole wall, a telescope, and a gramophone. The walls were painted a dark blue, with small white stars scattered around. I walked over to the window, leaning my hands and face upon it, sucking in the view. I sensed the Professor next to me. The sky was as black as ebony, the moon was full and bright, and all the constellations were visable to me.

"Wow..." I managed to form, "Professor, it's beautiful!"

"Yes, it certainly it," he agreed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the Professor wasn't looking at the view when he said it. I felt my cheeks becoming warm again.

"Professor," I began, "Why do you have a gramophone in here?"

"Why, a gentleman must have some music to enchant his ears whilst he gazes at the stars," he answered, flashing me with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Do you mind if I..."

"Of course not, my dear, go right ahead."

I walked over to gramophone, and began to browse through some of the records. It was mostly classical, yet I recognised most of them. Mozart, Vivaldi, Grieg. Then I found some Beethoven, and found a composition that I knew, and liked quite a lot. I removed the record from it's sleeve and placed it upon the gramophone. I moved the needle onto it, and it began to play. I began to sway slighty.

"Ah, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata," the Professor exclaimed, "An excellent choice, Miss Belladonna."

I did a small twirl before returning to the Professor's side.

"I'm sorry, Professor.." I began, "It's just the wonderful view, and this beautiful song, it just makes me want to dance."

_Dance? Pfft, I'd like to see that._

The Professor chuckled, then extended his arm out to me.

"Then dance we shall," he stated.

I stood dumbfounded, completely in awe at the Professor. At last, I grabbed onto his hand, and he pulled me into him. My arm was around his neck, and his around my waist. So then we danced, slowly and calmly around the room. At first, my eyes were tightly shut, and my head was leant against the Professor's shoulder. But as the song progessed, I began to lift up my head, and my eyes soon found his. He twirled me around several times, each time pulling me in a little closer. I was happy, and I could tell that he was happy too, the small smile on his face proving it. As the song finished, we came to a halt, and continued to hold each other.

"Victoria.." he whispered, then leaned his head towards mine. My eyes widened, and my mouthed dropped slightly. Our lips brushed, but the Professor pulled away quickly. A small wave of disappointment hit me.

"Professor?" I whispered back.

"Victoria," he explained, "I have confession I want to make..."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Confessions

***A/N. - Heyy there guys ^^ I know I don't usually do authors notes, but I think I ought to issue a small warning about this chapter. Not quite sure if it's a spoiler, but never the less, I've mentioned a person from the third game, Professor Layton and The Lost Future, in this chapter. I've only mentioned the person, I haven't gone into great deal about it. So there you go. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I really really appreciate it. Here's chapter twelve ^^**

Chapter Twelve: Confessions

As the Professor and I stood in the observatory, the full ashen moon overlooking us, I felt sick. Sick with fear, antisipation, and slight excitement. Part of me knew what the Professor was about to tell me, yet the other dismissed it, ridiculing me, telling me not to be so stupid. He wasn't hastey in revealing his confession, in fact whenever he opened his mouth to speak, his words seemed stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. I knew I had to prompt him, otherwise he'd never tell me.

"Professor, what it is?" I asked, sternly yet calmly, "What do you want to tell me?"

The Professor exhaled deeply, letting his dark eyes fall to the floor. He then lifted his head to face me, then took hold of both my hands.

"Victoria..." he began, his voice velvety, "These past few days have been incredible. Starting off as a mere acquaintance, finding you in the street and learning of your existance, and then moving on to work with you, your skills astounded me. The more in depth this investigation has become, the better I've gotten to know you, and the more fond I've become of you."

He lifted one of his hands and placed it upon the side of my face, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You're an amazing young woman, Victoria. Well educated, modest, good hearted, and also very attractive. You have all the qualities of a good woman, and I've known that from the very start."

I smiled shyly, fully aware of the blush compelling on my face. I didn't care, this moment was too perfect to let a blush get me down.

"But.." the Professor continued, now having melancholy in his voice, "The memories of her keep haunting me. Whenever I think of you, she's always there, reminding me that even after all these years, my heart belongs to her."

The sides of my mouth dropped.

_Her...I know who he means..._

My hands found their way around the Professor's neck, and our eyes soon found each others.

"Professor," I said, "I know about Claire."

His eyes grew wide.

"You..you know about Claire? But how-"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. All I know is that when she died, she left a hole inside you. A deep hole that just gets bigger the more you remember her, the more you upset yourself about her. It won't do you any good by letting the hole get bigger, the pain just gets worse. I know I could never fill that hole completely, but I know I could help fix it, help the pain go away."

My hands slipped from his neck, then I held his arms.

"I love you, Professor, but I need to know if you love me."

The Professor blinked, then he smiled. His hands held onto my face again, pulling it gently towards his.

"Of course I love you Victoria," he replied, "You mean the absolute world to me."

He then kissed me upon the lips, gently yet sensually. My mind began to race, thoughts of realisation and shock combining into one, filling my body to the brim with happiness. He pulled away, and my mind became neutral once more.

"It's true then," I said, quite dazed, "It's not just my mind being adventurous."

"Of course not," he chuckled, "I meant every single word."

I smiled widely.

"Even the part about me being attractive? I personally don't agree with that."

"Like I said Victoria, I meant every word. Like your last name suggests. The words _bella donna _are actually Italian for 'beautiful woman'. I've always found that a bit of a coincidence."

A small giggle escaped my throat, then I kissed the Professor on the lips.

"Thank you, Prof-"

I was about to speak, then the Professor placed a finger on my lips.

"My dear, Victoria. It's not Professor anymore, it's Hershel."

He then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Hershel," I whispered.

As I held onto my lover, I remembered what the voice in my DS told me, before I entered into this world.

_One last thing, _it had said, _the answer to the puzzle you've just done. Keep it in mind. You'll understand why as your adventure progresses._

I smiled, then bit my lip. I now understood.

Love...


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After

Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After

I awoke from a night of blissful sleep, and my eyes began to explore around me. No longer was I in the bare bedroom, opening my eyes to the blank walls. Instead, I was presented withs walls of lilac. I then focused onto the sheets that were covering me. They were a deep, passionate red, and my eyes wided to the realisation.

"Morning, my dear," I heard a velvety voice from behind me. I stopped dead, cutting short my breath. I swallowed slowly, then turned around. There, the Professor lay, between the red sheets, his eyes hazey from sleep, and a look of content across his face.

"Ohh, morning Prof- err, Hershel," I stuttered, remembering his new title. The memories from the previous night were very much stuck in my head, yet I knew adjusting to 'Hershel' was going to take some time.

"I assume you had a pleasant night's sleep?" He asked, slowly raising himself up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Indeed, t'was very nice" I nodded, "Very blissful and comfty, not like the other bed in the spare room."

"Ahh, well you don't have to worry about that anymore," the Professor smiled, "You'll be in our bed from now on."

I grinned. Our. That tiny word pulled at my heartstrings. The recognition that me and the Professor were now one, two parts of the same puzzle. I sighed happily.

The Professor climbed out of bed and stretched the stiffness out of his body. I averted my eyes. Seeing him undressed was something I knew I had to get used to, but for now I still found it incredibly strange.

"Right my dear, I'll go change and put some tea on. I shall leave you to yourself for a while," he stated, making his way to the door.

"Ermm, Hershel?" I said, just before he left the room.

"Yes, my dear?" He answered, leaning his head to one side.

"Last night, we didn't...you know...we didn't...did we?"

"No Victoria, we didn't," he answered, firmly yet contently, and disappeared through the door.

A huge sigh of relief escaped from my lips. I was fully aware that the Professor would never be shallow enough to sleep with a girl on the first night, yet having it clarified put my mind at ease. I got out of bed, putting on my clothes that were carelessly spawled across the floor. I then smoothed over the sheets on our bed, and made my way downstairs. I sat down upon the sofa as the Professor came in with a tray of tea, placing it on the table. An uncomfortable aura fell between us, unsure of what to say or do. A niggling thought came into my head.

"Ermm, Hershel," I began, "I'm aware of how important these investigations are to you, and if our relationship comes in the way of them, just say the word and I'll go. I don't want to make things awkard for you, and the last thing you need is some girl-"

"Ssh ssh, Victoria," he hushed me, "You're not some girl, okay my dear? You will never get in the way of my investigations. I want you to accompany me on them, you have the potential to do great. You'll be my assistant as well as my lover. And I promise you that."

I smiled and nodded, taking a cup to my lips, and slowly sipping some tea. Just then, the telephone begin to ring.

"Excuse me, my dear," the Professor said, gently brushing my leg with the back of his hand as he went. I felt a chill run down my spine, then I exhaled.

_You need to grab a hold of yourself. These are the sorts of things you need to get used to. How can you possibly expect things not to be awkard if you react to everything he does?_

I nodded in agreement. There was a lot that I needed to get used to, and I was determined to make me and the Professor work.

_After all, we both want it. The DS predicted it..._

"Victoria, that was Luke," he stated as he put down the phone, "He's seen Bruno heading towards what we think is his hide-out, so now we must go."

He took hold of my hand and led me to the Laytonmobile. We were now facing this investigation together, prepared for what ever it had in store for us.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Truth

**A/N - Heyy there guys. I'm so sorry with how long it's been since I last updated, it's just I've had quite a busy schedule XD I've just finished my last year at college, so you know, revision and exams and stuff. Anywhoo, here is the long awaited chapter fourteen :) Hope you enjoy xx**

Chapter Fourteen: The Truth

The Laytonmobile came to a steady halt outside the darkened alleyway. Cautiously, we got out of the vehicle and stood, looking through the shadowed walk way. This was it. Finally, the mystery of the past few days would be unraveled before us. The reason for Flora's fake death, the reason for her robot replica, we could now interrogate Bruno for the answers we needed. I looked up at the Professor stood beside me. His eyes read determination, dauntlessness, but with that tiny flicker of fear.

"What do you think we'll find down there, Hershel?" I asked, my eyes now back to the alleyway, "Why would Bruno do all this?"

"If what Luke told us was true, then it was mere angst against the villagers of St. Mystere. But why he'd go to these extreme lengths, we've yet to find out."

_Luke... _My thoughts began to wonder.

"Come on, my dear," the Professor said, holding his elbow out for me to hold. I took it gently, then we began our way through the alleyway. The deeper we ventured down, the darker it became, and my grip on the Professors arm grew ever more tighter. Our footsteps echoed around us, creating an eerie air. When the alleyway finally came to an end, we were greeted with a tall metallic door. The Professor tried its huge handle, but to our dismay, it was locked. Something on the door caught my eye.

"Hershel, look!" I exclaimed, pointing. A complex looking grid was built into the door, with nine small buttons underneath. On the buttons, were the numbers one to nine. On the grid itself, there were several numbers scattered around, numbers between one and nine. Where there weren't numbers, there were just blank spaces.

"Why Victoria, I believe this is a Sudoku puzzle," the Professor explained, "My guess is that Bruno built this as a way of keeping people away. The sudoku is built into the locking system, meaning that unless you can solve the puzzle, you can't get in. That must also mean that Luke was able to solve it himself."

I looked at the sudoku. The objective of the puzzle was to fill the nine by nine grid with digits so that each row, each column and each of the three by three sub-grids contained the numbers one to nine.

"Do you mind if I take a crack at this?" I asked.

"Go ahead, my dear," the Professor replied.

The sudoku started off fairly easy. Using the buttons, I punched in the obvious numbers into their spaces. But as it got harder, I knew I needed strategy.

_I'll start with the number ones, that might be easier._

However, there were still some that I wasn't one hundred percent were correct. There were still some missing numbers keeping me from knowing that the ones were in the right places.

_Okay, how about looking at individual rows or columns? If most of them are filled, then there's limited numbers that can go there._

Almost immediately, I was finding the puzzle easier.

_Wow, this is certainly different. Usually you're mocking me, not helping._

I blinked.

_Don't get used to it._

I punched in the the last number of the grid. From behind the door, there was a clanking noise, then the sound of the lock unlatching. The Professor tried the door once more, and this time was able to open it.

"Very well done, young miss," he praised, lightly kissing my cheek.

"Thanks..." I managed to say through my blush.

Behind the door was a stone spiral staircase, small lanterns upon the walls. Without hesitation we began our ascent up the stairs. With each step, I found my breath becoming shorter. Whatever was at the top of these stairs would show us the truth. My mind began to wonder about the possibilities.

_Would Luke be okay? What if Bruno had got to him first? Was he working alone, or did he have accomplices?_

A wooden door was awaiting us at the top of the stairs. It was only a small door, not like the one before, and this one didn't seem to have any sort of lock on it. From beyond the door, we could hear voices, voices from two people to be exact. One was very heavily muffled, like something was stopping them from talking. The other voice was very familiar; a young voice, high pitched, like a boy.

"It's Luke!" the Professor exclaimed, then almost instantly pushed open the door and ran inside.I followed closely behind, then halted at the sight that was bestowed before us. Inside it was a dark room, the walls and floor a black stone material. On the floor, was a large wooden circle on hinges, like a door that headed downwards. Hanging from the ceiling were heavy chains. The whole room resembled a torture chamber, but the rustiness of it suggested it hadn't been used in a while. But the room aside, what stood before us was what we were looking at. Bruno was sat on the floor, knees into his chest, with thick rope tied around his body. He was also gagged with a handkerchief. Stood beside him was a very proud looking Luke, arms folding with a smirk on his face.

"Luke, my boy! You managed to catch Bruno!" the Professor said, surprised.

"There was nothing to it, Professor," Luke replied, a hint of cockiness in his voice, "Quite simple actually."

"Erm, is the rope really necessary though?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to the terrified looking Bruno, "We need to talk to him, not capture him!"

"Yeah, well, this was to make sure he didn't get away," Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's all well and good," the Professor said, making his way over to Bruno, "Now, lets get this gag off you, and you can explain to us exactly why you've done all this."

The Professor extended his hand towards Bruno, whose muffled voice was getting louder, as if he were eager to talk. His fingers brushed against the handkerchief, and suddenly Luke hit the Professors hand away using his fist.

"No!" Luke exclaimed, "I mean, not here! We should...go to Scotland Yard, or something, have the police interrogate him..."

The Professor stood dumbfounded, holding his clenched hand in the other, as if the blow from Luke hurt him. Luke was now heading towards the door, to which I stopped him, using a tight grip on his arm.

"Victoria, let go of me," he said firmly, trying to wriggle his arm free.

"I don't think so," I answered, shoving him back towards the room, "Not until you tell us who are."

"What? I'm Luke, silly. Luke Triton!"

"Victoria, what are you saying?" the Professor turned to me.

"I'm saying that him there, in front of us, isn't Luke Triton," I explained, beginning to pace the room, "My first inkling was when you, Hershel, showed me the leaving notes that Luke and Flora supposedly wrote for you. The notes were simply addressed to 'Layton', weren't they?"

I stopped for a moment, eyes sternly on Luke, "Someone who respects Hershel as much as you do wouldn't casually address him by his last name, but with his title too."

Luke's eye twitched, and he clenched both of his fists.

"And today even, opening this door to find you standing beside Bruno tied up like that. You say you were the one that tied him up. But how is it, a child as young as you, was able to tie up a fully grown man, without any sort of help?"

Luke began to grit his teeth.

"But the main suspicion, the one that got me thinking the most, was when I first met you, merely a day ago. What was it you said? "Tea, I love it!" Yes, I believe it was. Now if I'm correct, Luke Triton doesn't like tea very much, in fact he only drinks it if it's sweetened to his liking. So exclaiming that you love tea, well, that's just out of character, isn't it?"

"My..." the Professor managed to say, "Victoria, you are most correct in your findings."

Luke's face contorted with anger. He then grabbed his hair, and began into fits of manic laughter, most evil and disturbed. The grip on his hair grew tighter, and with one swift movement, he pulled. What appeared to be his clothes and skin flew off of his body, then scattered across the room. Stood in front of us, his disguise removed, was Don Paolo.

"Paul?" the Professor questioned, "You're behind all this?"

"Christ Layton, it took you long enough!" Don Paolo spat, "Who else would it have been? Who else swears revenge on you and meddles with your life?"

"But those months ago, the fake London...I thought we'd resolved everything?"

"It takes more than a mere acquaintance to heal a broken heart."

_Claire again..._I thought, _She must have been quite the woman with all these men fighting over her._

"For goodness sake Paul, that was the past!" the Professor hollered, "Never mind about all that. Where are Luke and Flora? Why did you take them?"

"Yeah, you really think stealing children will make things better?" I questioned.

Don Paolo began to chuckle, eyeing up me and the Professor in turn.

"Fine, fine. I'll spell it out for you," he said petulantly, "Layton, I can never forgive you for taking Claire, when it was I who loved her. So my plan? To make you feel the loneliness and hurt that I did. I began with your little brats that follow you around. That was easy enough, but then came to predicament of concealing it. Triton was fine, I was able to disguise as him with ease, but I couldn't be both of them..."

He walked slowly towards Bruno, nudging him with his foot.

"That's when I needed Bruno's help. Of course, he didn't consent to it, but still, kidnapping people comes naturally to me. I was able to make him construct a robot replica of the girl, complete with a self-malfunctioning system. With that, I was able to fake Flora's death. If you felt anything for that brat, that would have crushed you."

Don Paolo then walked away from Bruno, turning his back on us.

"But that wasn't enough. I needed something more..."

At that moment, he turned towards us. He put his hand into his pocket, and took out a stamp sized box. It appeared to be a small vocoder. He then latched it onto his throat.

"That's where you come in, 'Victoria'," he said, in a familiar, mechanic voice.

I gasped, my face distorting in horror.

"It...it was you?" I screeched, "You were the one that brought me here?"

"Victoria, do you know what he's talking about?" the Professor asked, confusion in his voice, "What does he mean, 'brought you here'?"

Once again, Don Paolo laughed manically, filling the whole room. I looked up at the Professor, searching for what to say.

"Yes indeed, she's not all that she appears to be, the one who calls herself Victoria," Don Paolo sniggered, "You see Hershel, she doesn't belong here. This isn't her reality. She's from an alternate world."

The Professor's face grew pale.

_Damn you, Don Paolo..._

"Victoria, as you so proudly call yourself, what was that you said earlier? Something about being out of character? Well, I'm not the only one telling lies, am I?"

My eyes grew wide, rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Layton, she told you she was twenty. Ha ha, try seventeen..."

"What?" the Professor exclaimed.

"And Victoria Belladonna? Far from her real name, isn't that right..."

"Stop it!" I cried out, my eyes glistening from the tears trying to force their way out, "Okay, whatever, I lied. Just tell me why you brought me here."

I turned away from Don Paolo, burying my face into the Professor's shoulder.

"Hershel.." I whispered, 'I'm so sorry, I..."

"It's okay, my dear," he whispered back, softly stroking my hair, "I'm sure you had your reasons."

"One reason; mind control," Don Paolo smirked, "After working out that puzzle, I told you that you were gonna fall in love on your adventure. So, your subconscious mind starting to do everything in its will to make sure that happened. Luckily, my plan worked, you ending up falling for Layton."

Suddenly, Don Paolo grabbed hold of my shoulder, yanking me away from the Professor. He then walked over to the hinged circle on the floor, throwing it open. The door opened to a deep pit, where at the bottom, sat an array of sharp objects. They appeared long and pointed, like a javelin pole, all pointing upwards.

"See this pit, Layton?" he spat, "Very painful if anyone were to fall down there. So now, you must make a choice. Who would you rather keep alive; your young lover, the one whom you've created an bond of affection with, or..."

He then walked over to a chain hanging from the ceiling, dragging me with him. He pulled on it fiercely. The ceiling opened, and a small cage fell down from it, still attached to the chain, stopping at the opening of the pit. Inside, unmistakably, were Luke and Flora, both screaming for help.

_No..._

"Would you rather keep these two brats alive? The ones that helped you with the investigations you were caught up in...your call, Layton."

The Professor could say nothing, merely look at Don Paolo with sheer melancholy.

"You..you monster!" I yelled, trying desperately to get free, "You can't possibly make him choose!"

"Indeed, this is most un-human!" Luke cried from within the cage.

"How you feeling, Layton? Distraught? Sick? Well, now we're almost even," Don Paolo said, "So who's it gonna be?"

"Is that really it?" the Professor asked sadly, "That's the only way? I have to choose the lives of these three in order to make us even?"

"Exactly," Don Paolo sniggered, "Now hurry up, I can't keep my grip on this one much longer."

I turned my pleading eyes to the Professor, as did Luke and Flora.

"Very well," the Professor whispered, tipping his hat to hide his eyes, "Then I shall make my decision. . ."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Bitter End

Chapter Fifteen: The Bitter End

A deep sickness began to rise inside me as I waited for the Professor's answer. Beads of sweat were dripping down my face, my hands shaking vigorously, numbness had taken my body. My brimming eyes looked over towards the cage. The scared orbs of Luke and Flora stared back at me. In unison, our eyes looked over to the Professor.

_Am I going to die here? This false reality, this alternate universe..._

"Layton! Make your decision now, or I'll make it for you!" Don Paolo spat, "You wouldn't have to worry then, 'cause it'll be all three!"

The Professor sighed.

"I have made my decision, Paul," he said, slowly making his way to the edge of the pit. He looked up at Luke and Flora, then towards me. He then looked down into the pit, grimacing at what he saw.

"I never thought it would come to this, having to choose the lives of those I hold dear. Luke, my boy, my apprentice, you've helped me though thick and thin, nothing is too much for you. And Flora, such a dear to have been acquainted with. And then Victoria, mending the hole in my heart, a task I once thought impossible."

I weakly smiled. The Professor took one last look at the three of us, a sad longing in his eyes. Then, he looked at the pit once more.

"My decision, it's...it's none of you," he uttered.

"Wha?" Luke, Flora and I pondered in unison.

"Layton! What the hell-"

"A gentlemen must defend his friends, and his lady, so it must be me," he answered, before abruptly throwing himself into the pit.

"HERSHEL! NO!" I screamed, throwing Don Paolo off me. I ran towards the pit and kneeled at it's edge. I looked into it, preparing myself for the worst sight of my life.

_What the...?_

Instead of a mangled body, instead of blood and skin, I saw dented metal, sparking wires and miscellaneous cogs scattered around the bottom of the pit.

"He..he was a robot?" Flora asked from above me.

"I..I think so," I stuttered, "So where...?"

"Argh! Get off me! Get off me this instant!" The voice of Don Paolo rang out from behind us. I spun 'round, then released a sigh of relief at what was bestowed before me. There stood the Professor, alive and intact, a firm grip holding onto Don Paolo.

"Professor!" Flora and Luke both exclaimed gleefully.

"Hershel, care to explain what the blazes you are playing at?" I asked, a voice of both confusion and relief.

"But of course, my dear," he answered, "But first I need you to release Luke and Flora from the cage. Use the chain to lower it down, it should be simple enough to get open. I also need you to untie Bruno, the poor chap."

I nodded once, then approached the chain, taking a firm hold of it.

"This is madness! Two Laytons...there were two Laytons..." Don Paolo began to babble, trying to wriggle out of the Professor's grip, "How could you have possibly been in two places at once?"

"Will you shut up?" I snapped, gradually pulling the cage towards me. With enough force, I ripped open the cage, allowing Luke and Flora to escape.

"Thank you, Victoria," Luke beamed, tipping his hat to me.

I then walked over to Bruno, who looked very lost and confused. I chuckled slightly, then untied the thick rope from around his body.

"Mff mm!" Bruno exclaimed, ripping the gag off from his mouth, "Thank you very much!"

"Well, I suppose I should really start from the beginning," the Professor explained, "Not long after the events of St. Mystere, when Luke and I befriended Miss Reinhold, I decided to pay a visit to Bruno. There, I asked him to create an android of myself."

"Ehh? Professor, I think I would have remembered that!" Luke said matter-of-factly.

"You were running errands for me that day, you weren't to know," the Professor chuckled, "I thought having a robot replica would be useful, you never know when I'd be in such a situation where I'd need it."

He turned his eyes to face me.

"Late last night, whilst you were sleeping Victoria, I placed my robot replica in my place, then I stayed in hiding until this precise moment. I've actually been here in the shadows all this time."

"Wait...so you already knew that 'Luke' wasn't really Luke?" I questioned, "And you knew that Don Paolo was going to get you to choose between us?"

"The former, yes," he nodded, "The latter, no. But I did know that Paul would have something crafty up his sleeve, something that could have put anyone of us in danger."

I smiled. I looked over to Luke and Flora, who too were smiling.

"The only one of us who got hurt wasn't even human," the Professor smirked, "Bit of a foil in your plan, wasn't it Paul?"

Don Paolo's eyes glazed over with anger. In one swift move, he elbowed the Professor violently in the face, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"Hershel!" I cried, running over to him.

"Not so fast, Missy!" Don Paolo spat, shoving me away. He turned towards the Professor, kneeling over him. The Professor lay with his hand to his face, a trickle of blood running through his fingers.

"Layton, you really are pathetic," he sneered, jabbing him with a bony finger, "You've forgotten something, something I can easily reverse.."

Don Paolo then took a small contraption out of his pocket. It appeared to be a small box with a big button on it. He pointed it towards the ceiling, the pressed down on the button. Suddenly, a large swirling vortex appeared on the ceiling.

_Wait, that looks familiar..._

"You forget that, ahem, 'Victoria' isn't from this universe. You forget that I was the one that brought her here. Well, I can just as easily send her back!"

He pressed the button once more, this time opening the vortex. A violent wind whistled through the room, then began sucking into the vortex. My body began to attract towards the vortex.

"Wha...what's happening?" I cried, "Make it stop, make it stop now!"

Don Paolo began to heckle, his evil laugh ringing in my ears.

"No!" the Professor shouted, picking himself up from the ground. He pushed Don Paolo away then jumped to grab my hands. With all of his will, he tried to pull me back down.

"Hershel, it's too strong!" I screamed, feeling my body being pulled by two different forces.

"I've got you, Victoria," he said, trying desperately to fight back the tears that were building up in his eyes, "Don't let go, please don't let go!"

I gripped onto the Professor as tightly as I could. Our eyes locked onto each others, refusing to let go.

_I won't let go, I can't let go. I'll lose him..._

The suction of the vortex became stronger. I felt my hands slipping out of the Professor's grasp. My attempts of holding on were failing. In one final swift, the vortex pulled me out of the Professor's hands, sending my body hurtling upwards into the vortex.

"VICTORIA!" the Professor shouted after me, arms still outstretched.

"HERSHEL!" I screamed, my arms clawing the air.

I felt myself falling upwards into darkness, higher and faster, until finally light at the end. My body passed through the light, then I was flung to the floor. Aching with pain, I picked myself up, then spun around towards the light. I was back home, in my own room, in my own universe. The light was coming from my DS screen. I picked it, desperately hitting all the buttons, wanting to go back.

"Send me back!" I shouted at the screen, angry tears rolling down my face, "Don Paolo, you monster! Send me back now!"

The screen remained blank. No response. No hope of going back. I let the DS slip from grasp, toppling to the ground, creating a loud noise as it landed. I sunk to my knees, letting out an almighty cry, melancholy taking over...

_One month later..._

My body once again refused to tire as I lay tossing and turning in bed. I hadn't slept at all well since I was sent back here. I had nightmares, lots of them. I wanted to go back, my heart was aching for him. I couldn't tell anyone what was wrong with me, of course I couldn't.

_I desperately need closure. Who can I tell though? Who will believe me? No one._

I feel my eyes finally falling heavy. Sleep captured me instantly as I fell into a lucid dream. I recognised the place I was taken to. The telescope. The gramophone. The stars.

_This place. This is Hershel's observatory._

"Victoria..." I heard a familiar velvet voice from behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Hershel," I choked, my heart pounding inside my chest. He took my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace. His scent sent nostalgia running through my mind.

"Is this real?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," the Professor replied, a deep sadness in his voice, "This is a dream. I managed to enter your mind while you sleep. But you'll remember all this when you awaken."

Tears began to fall from eyes once more. My watery eyes met those of the Professor, whose dark, mysterious eyes were also shining with tears.

"Is there any way I can come back?" I plead, "Please, I need you..."

"Believe me, Victoria, I want that as much as you do," he sighed, "It's out of my knowledge. I'm sorry, Victoria, truly I am."

"No...I'm sorry," I sniffed, "I should have told you from the start. Maybe we could have prevented our feelings, knowing full well I wasn't real."

The Professor gave a half-hearted smile, gently stroking my cheek.

"I don't think anything could have stopped our feelings," he soothed.

For a moment we stood in silence, embracing each other tightly. The stars shone behind, and the familiar sounds of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' flowing through the room.

"Victoria," the Professor said, "I can't guarantee that we'll ever see each other again, but please know I'll always think of you. You've not left my mind once since that tragic day. As long as we think of each other, and long as we have the memories, we can never lose each other."

"Yeah, I understand," I smiled, "I love you, Hershel."

"I love you too, Victoria." The Professor kissed me for the last time, gently yet passionately on the lips. As our lips parted, my eyes snapped open. I found myself in my bedroom once more.

I still remember that dream, as clear as day. It felt so real to me.

But Hershel was right. I have my memories if him, so I'll never lose him.

I lived in the game. It was my reality. I still want it as my reality.

I'll never get that back, but I'll still have you.

My one, my only.

My Hershel...

THE END


End file.
